ryans_reality_networkfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor: Sarawak
|previousseason = |nextseason = }} Survivor: Sarawak is the twenty-first installment of Ryan's Reality Network, and is the fifth installment in a non-Versus Survivor game. Production The blog for this season is RRN Sarawak Survivor and the tag of the season is RRN Sarawak Survivor. Hosts Twists *'Ketua': This season, we’re approaching tribal a little differently. Some of you may be familiar with the Chain Reaction challenge. This challenge has everyone submit a list in the order they’d most like to see their fellow castaways win the challenge. We go through everyone’s lists one at a time and the last person standing wins immunity. ::Hopefully it sounds easy enough because that is how you’ll be voting this season. Instead of writing one person’s name down, you will write everyone’s names down from #1 - #7 in the order you would like to see them stay in the game. This means whoever is in the #1 slot on your list is who you would like to see remain safe and whoever is in #8 is who you would most like to see go home. ::Every round, we will start with the Ketua’s list. Whoever is #1 on their list will then be safe, as will the next eligible person on that person’s list, and so on and so forth until there is only one person remaining. This person will be eliminated from the game. Castaways } | Pippa Crosby 17, United States | | | colspan=3| | 2nd Voted Out Day 6 | 1st Eliminated Day 7 | - |- | | Jordan Pines 18, Canada | | | colspan=3| | 3rd Voted Out Day 9 | 2nd Eliminated Day 10 | - |- | | Felix Penner 20, Germany | | | | colspan=2| | 4th Voted Out Day 12 | 3rd Eliminated Day 13 | - |- | | Duncan Frazier 18, United States | | | | colspan=2| | 5th Voted Out Day 15 | 4th Eliminated Day 16 | - |- | | Mario Johnson 23, United States | | | | | | 6th Voted Out Day 19 | | 3 |- | | Christine Maxwell 18, United States | | | | | | 7th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 22 | | 4 |- | | Jaiden Hantz 19, United States | | | | | rowspan=10 | 8th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Day 25 | | 5 |- | | Adam Seitz 19, United States | | | | | 9th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 28 | | 4 |- | | Nic Parker 16, United States | | | | | 10th Voted Out 4th Jury Member Day 30 | | 6 |- | | Drew Heuser 26, United States | | | | | 11th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Day 32 | | 8 |- | | Jake Mastro 18, United States | | | | | 12th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Day 34 | | 9 |- | rowspan=2 | rowspan=2 Nick Hammond 26, United States | rowspan=2 | rowspan=2 | rowspan=2 | rowspan=2 | 1st Voted Out Day 3 | 1st Returnee Day 16 | rowspan=2 3 |- | 13th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 36 | |- | | Jennifer From 21, Canada | | | | | 14th Voted Out 8th Jury Member Day 38 | | 2 |- | | Junior Herrera 22, United States | | | | | Runner-Up | | 3 |- | | Lindsay McHenry 22, Canada | | | | | Sole Survivor | | 1 |} Episode Guide Edgic Voting History